Harriet Lillian Samantha Potter
by Nora Lena Potter
Summary: Here you go Canon Defender I will stop this story once and for all
1. the trainride

Important: I don't own Harry Potter (sadly but it's true)!!!!!  
  
If you have ideas to make it better they are always welcome!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She Finally had arrived at Kings Cross, as the old man had told her, but from now on he hadn't told her anything anymore, just that she would have to make her way and not to tell anyone about her secrets ( and she had damn lot of them)!  
  
'And where are you going to go now little kid???' the small voice in the back of her head asked but she didn't know so she just looked around if she saw any strange people around her, and she did.  
  
There was a whole family dressed in robes, wizarding robes and all had flaming red hair 'So they have to be the famous Weasley Family I guess.' She stepped closer to them and just looked at what they were doing (after she made sure her scare was well hidden).  
  
The only one who noticed her looking at them was Ginny "Hey who are you?" the girl asked her but Harry just looked at what the others were doing "MUM!!! I think she doesn't know how to get to the train."  
  
Finally a small round woman turned around, she appeared to be the mother of the group. "Hogwarts?" she gently asked and Harriet nodded her head. "OK Just do what Ron is doing OK now go little boy." She simply looked at the woman stunned but then she followed the other boy through 'OH my god I hope the wall is soft!' was all she thought before she ran after this Ron guy but to her surprise she just walked like through a door.  
  
After somehow having managed to put her trunk into the train, Harry went to find her own compartment.  
  
Finally after half an hour of seeking she found one and went in. She sat down at one of the seats and looked out of the window, in the glass she could see her own tired reflection. Long messy hair curled around a pale and thin face it nearly looked like the moon in the night.  
  
Two glowing emeralds had lost nothing of their fire even after what she had already went through. Her small lips looked like thin cherry stripes that could easy get hurt. She barely spoke ever a word but knew that she had to start to talk again at any time, she couldn't just hid herself from the world just because of what she had seen could she?  
  
After a while she decided to pull on her robes. The old man never had had much money so the robes looked a bit shabby and old but Harry didn't care. She loved the old man as a grandfather and whatever he would give her she would take good care of it.  
  
She took a book out of her trunk and started to read. It told one about how to transform things. Since she had started to live with the old man she had started to read his books about magic and after all it had been three years since she had left the Dursley's.  
  
The door slid open and in stepped a boy about Harry's age but he looked a bit clumsy and it seemed as if he wouldn't do very good. "Hel . hello have . have you seen my moat Traver?" Harry just looked at him lifted her wand and with a fast movement of it Traver appeared in her hand. "Oh thanks a lot really thank you, by the way my name is Neville, Neville Longbottom." With that he left again.  
  
'Longbottom . Longbottom, what had grandpa told me about them?' she thought but then she remembered and suddenly she felt sorry for the boy.  
  
The day passed by and around lunch time the door opened again but this time a girl with black hair entered, she looked like a Japanese. "Oh sorry I didn't noticed you. Can I have a seat here?" Harry just nodded her head at her "I am Cho, Cho Chang." Again Harry just nodded "So normally one would tell his own name after having heard the name of someone else."  
  
Harry looked up at the girl. Grandpa had told her to be very careful and not to trust anyone but Harry just couldn't hold on this damn rule "Harry." Was all she said Cho just nodded her head "Nice to meet you Harry. Are you a first year?" Harry nodded her head "You don't talk very much Hmm? That isn't bad, it only means that I will have to make the talk."  
  
Cho told her many interesting things about Hogwarts and the ghosts there, the legends and the forbidden forest, about the welcoming feast and the sorting (what interested Harry the most of all!) and then she told Harry about Quidditch. "Ever sat on a Broom?" Harry just nodded her head and with that Cho started to tell Harry a lot about the game and its rules.  
  
Finally the train stopped and the students left it. "First class over here." Came a thundering voice "Good Luck wherever you come in!" was the last Cho yelled. Harry thanked her and walked over to the boats.  
  
When the castle could be seen the first years looked up at it in awe. Entering the castle they were let alone. A strict looking woman told them about the houses but Harry didn't really listen. All she wanted was to be sorted.  
  
Finally they stepped into the hall. It was magnificent Harry heard someone behind him say " . to read in 'Hogwarts a History'" finally they all stood in front of a chair with three legs that had a hat on its top. After the hat sang a long song the strict looking lady started to call out names and everyone stepped in front of the hall and had to sat down on the chair to be sorted and finally it was Harry's time ..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We know all where Harry will be . Or do we???? 


	2. the sorting

Important: I don't own Harry Potter (sadly but it's true)!!!!!  
  
If you have ideas to make it better they are always welcome!!!!  
  
Beth: I received the answer, Thanks a lot, but I couldn't use the E-Mail somehow it disappeared I could only read the names of the houses the rest has vanished so I will write this chapter without your control and send you the next!!!!  
  
Beside A/N: Harriet=Harry Harry is just her nickname she is the same as Harriet OK? If there are more questions please ask them!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Sorting  
  
"Harriet Potter." The strict woman called and slowly Harry walked to the chair not wanting to fall over her own legs, as she was a bit clumsy at times.  
  
When she sat down she noticed that the hall had gone very quiet all of the sudden 'Grandpa has warned me that they would act that way if they heard my name so nothing to wonder about.' Harry reminded herself before the hat sank over her head.  
  
"Ah I know you, it is like yesterday that I was on your father's and mother' heads, you are a lot like him to the world outside but inside you are like the mirror image of your mother but where to put you? Brave you are and Loyal, eager to learn and powerful already but where shall I put you? Pride over all, but no self-pity, hope and joy mixed with a very bad temper that is really hard."  
  
"Please make it fast, put me wherever you want to but please let me sit down by one of the tables I don't care which one." Harry thought over and over again. "I see you aren't interested in the houses but more the people . hmmm that is strange but now I guess I know what to do with you!" was the last thing he said silently to Harry before he yelled out allowed.  
  
"Her first year she will be in Ravenclaw, the second year in Slytherin, the third year in Hufflepuff and the fourth year in Gryffindor after that she will decide which house she likes." With that the hat went quiet. The teachers looked questioning at Dumbeldor who simply looked at the girl with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
The students only looked shocked. Finally Dumbeldor spoke "You have heard it Harry (as you see everyone only calls her Harry and Dumbeldor was used to do so from the time when Harry was one year old.) please take a seat at the Ravenclaw table." Harry looked at the old man before she slowly nodded her head.  
  
Finally after some minutes of stunned silence the Ravenclaw table exploded in applause. Cho smiled at Harry and rose her hand so Harry could see her. "I think that happened never before Harry." The first year blushed a bit before she turned her head to the sorting again.  
  
When the sorting and the speech of the Headmaster were finally over the dinner appeared in front of them magically. Cho and Harry were talking through the whole lunch while Harry learned the names of the other house members as well as the first years.  
  
When dinner was over Harry looked up at the teachers table where she saw Severus Snape glaring at her. Grandpa her told her a lot about this man but nothing was too good. Suddenly her scare felt like on fire but as soon as it came it went by. Looking back at the teachers table she saw that Snape wasn't looking at her anymore but a man next to him that was wearing a turban.  
  
Cho who is the man next to Snape?" she asked "That? Oh that is Quirrel our DADA teacher, you don't have to worry about him, be more worried about Snape, he is an arshole to everyone but his Slytherins, especially the Gryffindors are hated by them." "But only because Slytherin and Gyrffindor hate each other with passion and that since the times of the founders, you will find out very soon."  
  
"Oh great and I am going to be in both houses!!!" was all Harry said before she let her head fall to the table. Gaining sympathy looks from her housemates.  
  
"Do you know why the hat wanted you to go in every house?" Cho asked after Lunch when she and Harry were on their way into the common room. "Honestly not a clue it just said that I had a bit of everything in me. I really don't know what that's supposed to mean." Cho nodded her head and they went on.  
  
Up the stairs that moved, to the right, along the corridor, up several stairs and then there was the portrait of a woman holding a very large book. "Password?" she simply asked and a boy in front of their group simply said "transformation." With that the portrait jumped aside and behind it a room could be seen.  
  
It was covered in Ravenclaw colours. At the right was a fireplace with several couches and armchairs in front of it. At the left there were many desks with chairs to do homework as Harry supposed. All in all it looked very comfortable. The boy in front of them told everyone where to go. But Harry simply followed Cho. "Here we are that is the first year girls Dorm."  
  
Harry thanked her and walked inside. Seeing her trunk at the end of one four-poster bed she walked over there. Not looking at her roommates she simply changed into her night dress and after having a long shower she headed to bed, even though she could barely sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to: Wytil Saliorv Lin3 Jaded Roses  
  
And especially to Beth!!!!!! 


	3. first lessons

Important: I don't own Harry Potter (sadly but it's true)!!!!!  
  
If you have ideas to make it better they are always welcome!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
First Lessons  
  
Dream:  
  
Harry walked over the soft hills that surrounded her and her granpa's home. All covered with forests, lakes and wide fields. She headed over to the cliff where she could see someone sitting.  
  
It looked as if the person was black against the sky. The sun was slowly going down. Harry didn't have to see the white long hair of the man or the lines on his face which slowly started to look a bit ashen. His long grey cloak and the old hat he always wore.  
  
"Don't worry about me child I am perfectly fine." The old man said as if he was reading her thoughts but suddenly he started to couch. Harry jumped to her feet and over to her grandpa.  
  
But she never reached him. He fell down into a deep hole and suddenly everything around Harry was black an evil laughing surrounding her. The last thing she heard was a pain full yell of her grandfather before she awoke.  
  
Harry slowly made her way over to the window opening it wide and looked out of it. She missed her grandpa deeply, he had been the only person who had ever cared for her even loved her as his child.  
  
Visions of the past flashed through her mind, the most horrible hours with her relatives the dark cupboard. The sense of danger that was coming closer and then a drunken Vermon Dursley opening the door grabbing her by the leg and slamming her against the wall until she drifted into unconscious .  
  
Later when she awoke she would find herself in her cupboard again but naked . she always felt dirty when she thought back at this .  
  
Lisa Turpin one of Harry's roommates awoke and looked around seeing Harry by the window it seemed to her as if she saw an angel, the light of the moon shone upon Harry so it looked like she was glowing.  
  
"Are you crying?" Lisa said in a quiet voice, Harry didn't turn towards her, she simply shook her head but Lisa was one of those girls who wanted to know everything so she walked over to Harry.  
  
As everyone else Lisa was nearly a head bigger than Harry but she didn't care. Looking down at the girl Lisa wondered if she had just dreamed what she had seen before. 'And this shall be the savoir of the world? She looks like not even seven? And as if she couldn't even lift a stone.' Lisa thought.  
  
"It's too late to go back to bed so shall get ready for breakfast?" Harry shook her head "I am not very hungry." She said while thinking 'My transformation only lays two days back do you really think I could hold anything in?' "Fine but I think we are getting our schedules." Harry looked up at Lisa and nodded her head, with that the two started to pull on their cloths. Harry noticed that Lisa's hair colour changed with every movement, normally it was brown but in the light it changed from brown to some blond strains and also some red ones.  
  
After breakfast the two had Charms first, together with the Gryffindors (I don't know if that is right but it is my way, Sorry).  
  
Charms was with Professor Flitwick. A small man with barely hair on his head he was. He started to read the list of names and nearly fell from his chair when he came to Harry's name. Harry just rolled her eyes while Lisa laughed at this.  
  
After the professor had explained them everything about the levitation everyone started to try it. Harry looked at one of the Gryffindor girls with curled brown hair while she levitated her own feather. The girl looked at her mildly impressed and did the same with her own feather.  
  
Harry nodded her head and made her own feather dance in the air. The other girl looked at this and did the same but much faster. Harry moved her wand again but this time the feather burned at first then it changed from ash back into a feather and all of that in mid air.  
  
The whole class had started to notice the tournament between the two girls and was by now watching highly impressed. Harry looked at the girl who let it burn as well but her fire was golden and red.  
  
Harry didn't look in the last bit impressed, she simply moved her wand again and this time there was a multicoloured fire burning the feather but this time a small bird appeared out of the ash a lot like a phoenix. Harry picked it up and after touching its head twice it started to grow and suddenly it was an out grown Hawk.  
  
Flitwick just clapped his hands "Fifteen points for both Miss Granger and Miss Potter for this splendid show!" he said highly exited. Harry and Hermione grinned an evil grin at each other.  
  
After lesson the two met outside the classroom "That wasn't bad for a first year. Granger is your name right?" 2Hermione to be true and I know your name and it wasn't bad from you as well! But honestly why did you do that?" Harry looked at her, the right side of her lip a bit higher.  
  
"I could see that you were good at this I just wanted to know how good and please don't think the tournament has ended her." "I would have been sad if it would have ended so soon." With that the two girls shook their hands not knowing what would grow out of this little tournament.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi Guys I hope you aren't angry for the result of the sorting but I wanted to do something different.  
  
Beside I need a new Beta Reader is there anybody who would do that job??? PLEASE!  
  
Write and review please! 


	4. First Flying hour

Important: I don't own Harry Potter (sadly but it's true)!!!!!  
  
If you have ideas to make it better they are always welcome!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
First Flying hour  
  
When Harry reached the next lesson she felt an odd sensation running down her back. 'What if the teacher here finds out?' Then you will be out of here in no time! The nasty little voice in the back of her head said, Harry just shook it off before entering the classroom.  
  
"Is everyone here?" the teacher asked, Harry had learned that her name was McGonagal and that she was head of Gryffindor house. 'Just great.' She thought when she saw how the teacher transformed into a cat and back into a human.  
  
"Not that I care Miss Potter but you look as if you would see that every day." "As a matter of fact I do!" 'Shit what have you said you silly girl Shit Shit Shit!!!' "Oh do you, care to tell me where?" Harry looked at her but shook her head.  
  
The day went on like that boring to no end, transformation was no problem for her after what she was . the only lesson that was really different was Potions.  
  
Snape looked at her as if she was a venom snake. "Ahhh Miss Potter our new celebrity." Harry rose an eyebrow at this, this man Snape also the head of Slytherin house, Harry could feel that there was something odd about him but what in hell's name?  
  
Snape asked her about some ingredients; Harry answered all of his questions easily. In the end Snape asked an other question "Where can you find the wolf bane plant?" Harry looked at him "Behind our house." She simply answered Snape looked at her "That can't be it wolf bane plant only grows in the mountains."  
  
"That is wrong if want me to I can send grandpa a letter and please him to send some of the plants in the spring because as you know they only grow in spring." Snape looked at her hateful before he turned around and started his lesson.  
  
The first week flew by fast and soon they had their first flying hour. Madam Hooch was a very strange teacher but after all she was the head of Ravenclaw house (Wasn't she?) she told all of them how to use a broom and how to fly slowly. Harry didn't listen much to her she simply jumped on her broom and was some meters in the air.  
  
Suddenly Susan Bones' (Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have their flying lessons together) broom started to move without her asking for it. It moved higher and higher and there it made circles flip-flops and turned to all directions like a wild horse.  
  
Harry could see that she would be able to stay on the broom any longer so she simply jumped on hers and flew high into the air until she was on Susan's high. She stretcher out her hand but Susan couldn't reach it and fell off her broom.  
  
Harry saw everything like in slow motions and started to dive towards the ground behind Susan. Finally. The screams of the girl filled the whole place. As were the screams of their housemates. Both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.  
  
Finally about two meters above the ground Harry reached Susan's hand and pulled out of the dive. She landed softly on the ground with Susan beneath her. Madam Hooch came running over to them and the first thing she did was slapping Harry right into the face "Never do something stupid again or do you want me getting heart attacks? Second twenty points to Ravenclaw fro saving a student of an other house and I guess a new Quidditch player for our team."  
  
Harry was holding her face smiling. The others had surrounded Harry and Susan by now. The Hufflepuff was shacking from head to toe. She looked up at Harry "Than . Thanks a lot." Was all she got out. Harry just nodded her head and helped Susan back on her feet.  
  
"Miss Potter please take Miss Bones into the Hospital wing." Harry nodded her head and helped Susan up the stairs towards the castle after hearing Madam Hooch's last words: "And after lessons today you are to come into my Office."  
  
Harry walked with Susan together through the halls. The pictures following every move the two made. "Are you sure you're OK?" Harry asked seeing how pale Susan was the girl just nodded her head before nearly tripling over a stair. Harry could hold her in the last moment.  
  
"Sorry I know I am terrible clumsy." "Don't apologize or do you think I could have saved you if I had such a flying sickness as you?" Susan looked at her smiling but suddenly she noticed something 'Is it only me or is Harry never smiling?' But she shook this thought off when she suddenly felt very sick.  
  
"Harry I think I need ." but Harry was faster, she had already opened the door to the girls bathroom and was helping Susan to one of the toilets.  
  
"What are you doing on MY toilet????" a voice came suddenly. Harry turned around and saw the form of a ghost in front of herself. "And who are you?" she asked curious as always. "YEEEEEES AS ALWAYYYYS NOOOONE KNOOOOW FROM MOANING MRTH!!!!!!!" the yelling went on for some minutes but finally the ghost noted that Harry was paying attention to something else, or more someone else.  
  
"Susan? SUSAN?" but now she saw that the girl must have hit her head when she collapsed over the toilet. "I guess she is out knocked." Harry said more to herself "Listen Morty, probably I can come back one day but at the moment I need to take her to the hospital wing OK?"  
  
Without waiting for more words from the ghost Harry levitated Susan out of the bathroom and into the hospital wing. After the nurse there had men Susan she turned to Harry "Why in Hells name didn't you bring her to me directly???? But now you spend hours on the way WHY?" the (In Harry's eyes very ugly) nurse had nearly shouted the last words.  
  
Thanks to her relatives shouting wasn't really something new for Harry so she stayed calm and explained everything but the nurse only made her go at the end so Harry didn't bother any further.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi Guys I hope you aren't angry for the result of the sorting but I wanted to do something different.  
  
Beside I need a new Beta Reader is there anybody who would do that job??? PLEASE!  
  
Write and review please! 


	5. Full Moon

Important: I don't own Harry Potter (sadly but it's true)!!!!!  
  
If you have ideas to make it better they are always welcome!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Full moon  
  
The last few days of September came around and with them the full moon. Harry didn't want to endure the pain but she knew that it wouldn't be as bad as the first time because now she do something against it even if it  
was only a bit she could do something.  
  
In the night of the full moon Harry announced that she would go to bed early. Nearly everyone had noticed that she had looked extremely pale over  
the last few days so none wondered when she suddenly disappeared to bed  
earlier.  
Up in her room she headed over to her bed. Laying some of the pillows in place so it looked like a body. Then she took out her wand and transformed her diary into a Broom. Opening the window she jumped out of it. She flew over to the forbidden forest when she noticed something. There was an old  
shack that looked as if it would be save for her.  
Coming closer she started to smell the sent of an other werewolf but this one had been here a long time ago 'Then there must be an other entrance.' She thought. Following the sent she came closer to a willow but suddenly this willow started to move as if it wanted to beat her. Falling down Harry started to roll around to escape the tree suddenly the tree stopped and a  
hole opened under Harry.  
The girl fell down into a dark hall way. Curious as she was Harry started to walk along the hallway until she reached a room looking around she noted that she could see parts of the sky "Shit it will start soon.' But then she noticed that there was a door and that she could lock this room with the  
help of this door.  
  
There was only a bed in the room on which she sat down. She started to  
concentrate and suddenly a Black Panther was sitting where the Girl had been but then the Moonlight shone through holes in the wall and it began.  
  
Pain beyond pain Harry fell to the side curling into a ball but concentrating as had as possible on her first Animagus form, if she would  
be able to win this fight she would get a bit sleep and wouldn't bite  
herself.  
It was as if the Panther and the Wolf would be fighting each other but even  
though it hurt it wasn't half as painful as nearly four years ago. But after all she had become an unregistered Animagus so she could attend this  
and she wouldn't give up because her will wasn't strong enough!!!  
Finally after three hours the panther sank exhausted onto the bed and fell asleep. Even though she felt everything else but ready she had to wake up the soon she felt the moon go down. Heading out of the hallway she looked one last time at the willow and this time she saw where she had been laying and that there was a knot 'I can think about that later now I need a bed!'  
Back in her common room she fell exhausted into the bed. Laying down she didn't bother about anything anymore. Two hours later her Roommates awoke. Lisa wanted to wake her but Mandy stopped her. "She looks terrible sick and  
you know how much she and Madam Pomfrey like each other so probably we  
should let her sleep she looks as if she needs it and after all it is  
Saturday."  
  
Lisa nodded her head at this and walked down into the great hall for breakfast. "Hey where is Harry?" Cho asked "She is in bed, she didn't feel very well so we left her to get some rest." Lisa said Cho nodded her head   
turned around to leave  
When the whole Ravenclaw house was in the great hall Madam Hooch came over to Cho, who was used to the overprotecting house teacher. "Where is Miss  
Potter?" "She just isn't feeling too well that is all but I guess she should be back on her feet by tomorrow." "Shall we call Madam Pomfrey?" but Cho Gave her teacher a look that explained everything "Yes you are right."  
Around Lunch time Harry had no other choice than to go down into the great  
hall if she didn't want Her 'Beloved' Madam Pomfrey visiting her!  
Arriving at the hall she found Malfoy standing in front of Lisa together  
with his two idiots. Harry simply leaned against the doorframe still  
feeling a bit exhausted but she simply wanted to listen.  
"Where is the golden kid? Homesick? Or frightened of big boys?" "Or simply bored of stupid thickheads?" Harry cut into Malfoy's sentence. The pale boy  
whirled around while rising his wand.  
  
Harry had already moved closer with the speed and the gracefulness of a Panther and she had pulled out her wand as well which was now pointed at  
Malfoy's nose while his own was barely risen yet.  
Harry simply grinned at him "You'd better go back to your own table don't you?" Those who sat near them could see a glint of madness in Harry's eyes.  
As well as an evil grin. The teachers watched that from their table but  
none stopped them. When Malfoy was right next to Harry he whispered  
something.  
  
"You'd better watch your back." He said "And you better stop acting like  
the king of the world." Harry whispered back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for the reviews! And a big thanks to Sikandar Durrani she is my Beta Reader!!!  
  
Write and review please! 


	6. Fights

Important: I don't own Harry Potter (sadly but it's true)!!!!!  
  
If you have ideas to make it better they are always welcome!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fights  
Harry had started to go to the library every day so she could study there.  
Lisa was always with her (After all she had only her good marks because Harry was explaining her a lot.) and every day they also found the Granger  
girl there.  
The girl was always alone and Harry found herself starting to feel pity for  
her, after all SHE knew what it meant to be alone so she even asked the Gryffindor if she wanted to learn together with Lisa and herself but she  
didn't want to "After all we two are still in a silent battle." She had  
said but Harry had only shook her head and left.  
  
Short after her next transformation, which was a lot like the first one  
Halloween came around., Somehow Harry always had an odd feeling on  
Halloween and touching her neck she remembered what was hidden there .  
touching her scare she knew the second reason.  
  
In the last few days she had noticed that the Granger Girls marks had started to lower in the classes they had together she didn't concentrate  
anymore but Harry couldn't tell why.  
On Halloween's day she found the girl crying on the toilet and knocked on the door. "Hey come out of there you are inside since hours, don't you get bored slowly?" "GO!" was all Hermione yelled so Harry simply shrugged her  
shoulders and left.  
A few hallways away from the girls bathroom she suddenly heard something,  
it sounded like a voice. Looking around the corner, Harry saw a man  
standing in the doorway, he had opened the door and now a Troll was  
standing there. He seemed to tell the creature something, it nodded its  
head and started to walk its way down the hall.  
  
When it disappeared the man turned around and ran into the great hall  
yelling something. Harry turned around and noticed suddenly that the creature was walking towards the girls bathroom. 'HERMIONE!!!! SHIT!" was  
all she thought before she started to run.  
  
She suddenly heard footsteps behind herself looking around she saw two Gryffindors. "Do you know where Hermione is?" one of them asked "Yes I do  
follow me!" with that they ran along the corridors and up the stairs.  
Finally they reached the door. One of the Gryffindors, a red haired boy, looked at Harry strange "That is the Girls bathroom!!!" Harry looked at him  
"Really I didn't notice!" with that she opened the door and in front of  
them was a gigantic creature.  
Hermione was standing in front of it looking white like moaning Myrth. It started to hit its fist into Hermione's direction but it missed every time, it also hit its pestle down at her but only managed to destroy everything around Hermione. "Can you levitate things?" Harry asked the two boys looked at each other "Not really!" they said. Harry rolled her eyes. "OK Red head  
levitate its pestle and you levitate me on its top if you can!"  
  
The two nodded their heads a bit stunned by the way Harry had spoken to  
them. Both tried the Levitating charm and suddenly the pestle and Harry were flying in the air. Somehow Harry managed to get the hold of the pestle  
and swung it around to knock the creature out.  
  
When all four of them were back on their feet the teachers stormed in demanding an answer. Harry told them what had happened and in the end Harry  
and the two Gryffindors got each five points.  
Harry shot a pointing look at Quirel the man with the turban and then she turned her head towards the creature that was laying on the ground and back  
to the teacher. The man seemed upset about that but didn't say a word.  
Somehow Hermione had started to trust Harry a bit more after that accident  
because now she was always sitting together with Harry and Lisa in the Library. She also seemed to become better friend with the two guys that had saved her together with Harry. Ron and Dean had been their names as Harry  
had learned later.  
One day when Harry was on her way into the great hall she heard voices in the hallway to her right. She walked in there slowly and the voices became  
more clearly. "Are you frightened little Gryffindor? But I thought  
Gryffindors ought to be brave whoever is against them."  
"Not if he has three people against himself.!" Harry said stepping out of the shadow where she had hid from them. "Who . ah the Potter girl. Has your  
mother never told you not to disturb big boys when they are playing."  
"Show me the big boys and I probably will." The boy shot daggers at her. Harry could see his face now more clear, he was terrible pale and his hair was nearly white. 'Malfoy' was all she thought. Looking around she saw two  
extreme fat boys, between them was Neville, the boy she had met on the  
train.  
"I would like to know what Professor Snape would say when I tell him that his favourite Slytherin boy is attacking a harmless Gryffindor boy together with two other boy. Or would you feel better if you alone are defend by one small girl?" Sarcasm dropping from every word. Harry stepped closer to the  
Malfoy boy.  
"You wanna fight? You get your fight!!!! Tangela!" Harry nearly fell over with laughing when she easily stopped the curse and shot stunning spell on  
Malfoy and one onto the two helpers he had.  
  
Seeing that the three boy were shocked Harry headed over to Neville and helped him back to his feet "Are you OK?" the boy nodded his head slowly "then you should go back into your common room or at least don't go along  
the hallways all alone." Neville thanked her for at least hundred times  
before he turned around and headed away.  
Harry just looked down at Malfoy before turning around and leave but she stopped on her way turning around and cursing her heart for being so weak  
before she released the three boys from the stunning spell.  
Malfoy looked at her as if she was a ghost "Why didn't you let me here?" "I am not you Malfoy and beside I will have my revenge against the whole house  
of Slytherin next Saturday as you will know soon!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for the reviews! And a big thanks to Sikandar Durrani she is my Beta Reader!!!  
  
Write and review please! 


	7. First Quidditch Match

Important: I don't own Harry Potter (sadly but it's true)!!!!!  
  
If you have ideas to make it better they are always welcome!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
First Quidditch match  
  
After that Harry headed down towards the Quidditch pitch where she would  
  
start her training together with the others. Since her first flying lesson  
  
Madam Hooch had wanted her on the team and now she was. Harry was playing  
as  
  
a seeker. Cho had even given Harry her own Broom to train as long as she  
  
didn't have her own one and the other time Harry was riding on school  
  
brooms, but Cho had to agree with everyone else that Harry was a splendid  
  
flyer!  
  
Harry was sitting on her seat on Saturday when the first game of Slytherin  
  
against Ravenclaw was. Cho was sitting on her broom save as a rock. The  
game  
  
began. Lee Jordan was making nasty little commands about Slytherin why  
  
telling how good Ravenclaw was and he was right indeed.  
  
Cho had nearly reached the Snitch for over four times now when Flint the  
  
seeker and captain of the Slytherins gave a signal to his players pointing  
  
at the Bludgers and Cho. Nobody let out Harry seemed to notice that.  
  
Then it happened. One Bludger hit Cho's head and the other one hit her  
right  
  
leg. After a painful yell she fell off her broom. Harry didn't know where  
it  
  
had come from but she suddenly rose her wand and shot a spell at Cho who  
  
stopped falling and was now floating back to the ground slowly.  
  
A time out was called and the whole team ran over to Harry who was by now  
  
holding Cho's head which was bleeding heavily. Madam Hooch told her that  
Cho  
  
would be OK. A Boy from Hufflepuff brought her up to the Hospital wing.  
  
"Ravenclaw's seeker is injured and can't go on." Lee Jordan's voice  
  
announced "Now Ravenclaw will have to play without ... wait what is that?  
  
Potter is taking Chang's position as seeker? Has Ravenclaw gone off its  
  
rockers, that is a first year girl!!!!"  
  
The brooms lifted into the air. Harry was the last one on the ground and  
  
after an other angry look at the Slytherins she started off into the air.  
  
Zooming around the Slytherin players like a fly she managed to confuse them  
  
so much that Ravenclaw made one goal after the next.  
  
She flew around the Slytherin goal posts so the keeper had to look at her  
  
and couldn't concentrate. She even flew around him for several times. That  
  
went so long until she suddenly begged away and a Bludger that was aimed at  
  
her hit a now completely disoriented Slytherin Keeper.  
  
The boy fell to the ground fast but though there was sand he landed nearly  
  
soft. The whole stadium was laughing now and Harry grinned evil like a mad  
  
girl.  
  
Looking at her team mates she got a lot of thumb ups. She swung around and  
  
suddenly dived to the ground every eye on her and the Slytherin seeker  
  
behind her. Some feet over the ground she pulled out of the dive and Flint  
  
crashed into the ground with an ugly sound. "In not more than two minutes  
  
two Slytherin players have been knocked out by their own stupidity isn't  
  
that great?"  
  
"JORDAN I SAID NO INSULTINGS HOW OFTEN DO YOU WANT TO HEAR????" "Ok Ok,  
calm  
  
down professor so lets said it in a different way, in the last two minutes  
  
one player has been knocked out by his own team mate and an other player  
has  
  
fallen for a trick."  
  
A blond boy stepped onto Flints position. "Malfoy." Harry said Malfoy  
  
grinned at her "Frightened?" "If you tell me something to be frightened of  
  
tell me!" with that Harry started to fly around again when her broom  
  
suddenly started to move odd.  
  
Looking up at the teachers stands she saw Quirrel moving his lips. 'I can  
do  
  
that as well!" she said while flying over to the teachers stands so deep  
  
that her broom nearly knocked some teachers over but somehow it stopped the  
  
odd movements of his broom.  
  
Turning around she saw a golden point and started to dive into its  
  
direction. Malfoy had seen it as well and now both seeker were diving into  
  
its direction. The whole game had stopped following the two players.  
  
Harry knew that she would never be able to reach the snitch before Malfoy,  
  
his broom was much faster than hers. 'Fine you want it the hard way you get  
  
it the hard way.' Without an other thought Harry jumped from her broom.  
  
Everyone in the stadium was holding his or her breath watching the scene.  
  
Harry caught the snitch in the mid air, but the midair was about one  
hundred  
  
feet high. Pulling out her wand she called her broom and about one meter  
  
over the ground she landed with her feet on the broomstick.  
  
The broom sank deeper and deeper until Harry could easily jump off it,  
  
landing on the ground soft as a wolf. When the Ravenclaw team finally came  
  
over its shock they all flew down to Harry but Hooch was the first who  
  
arrived her and as last time she slapped the girl. But what shocked  
everyone  
  
even more was the big grin on Harry's face evil like the devil's grin  
  
itself.  
  
"Slowly I really think you like it to give me heart attacks!" But soon the  
  
teachers angry face turned into a grin.  
  
After having visited Cho in the hospital wing Harry ran into the Owlery,  
She  
  
had already send Hedwig off to her grandfather with a letter but now she  
  
wrote him a three page long one to describe every single thing she had done  
  
even the jump at the end.  
  
Back in the Ravenclaw tower was a big party. Lisa hugged her like a sister  
  
while singing "We won We won We won We won!!!" Terry Boot just walked over  
  
to her "You are crazy you know?" Harry looked at him rose an eyebrow "You  
  
don't even know the half!" with that she turned around leaving a now  
  
completely stunned Terry behind her.  
  
The Party went on for hours and hours until Madam Hooch finally had to end  
  
it telling them that the Slytherins had complained not to be able to sleep.  
  
Harry had simply laughed at this imagining Malfoy's face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for the reviews! And a big thanks to Sikandar Durrani she is my Beta Reader!!!  
  
Write and review please! 


	8. The Howler

Important: I don't own Harry Potter (sadly but it's true)!!!!!  
  
If you have ideas to make it better they are always welcome!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Howler  
  
The next morning Harry awoke with a very strange feeling in her stomach as  
  
if something bad was going to happen today, how right she was.  
  
When she and Lisa were sitting in the hall the Owls arrived Hedwig was  
among  
  
them. "Harry has got a Howler!" Terry said when a red envelop fell on her  
  
plate. Harry took a deep breath knowing full well whom it was from. She  
  
looked at Lisa shrugging her shoulders with a not readable expression on  
her  
  
face before she opened the letter.  
  
"HAVE YOU LOST ALL YOU GOD DAMN SENSES??? OR HAVE YOU SIMPLY GONE MAD; NOT  
  
THAT IT WOULD SURPRISE ME!!!! DON'T YOU DARE TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER  
  
AGAIN YOUNG LADY OR YOU WILL HAVE TO COME STRAIGHT BACK HOME IS THAT  
  
UNDERSTOOD?"  
  
The hall was completely silent now. Harry just looked at the ash in front  
of  
  
her smiling ironically "Tell me how not to understand that loud voice  
  
grandpa??" she said while shacking her head. With a movement of her wand  
the  
  
ash disappeared and she turned towards her food.  
  
Dumbeldor was watching her interested now he still wanted to ask her some  
  
questions, he had also noticed something strange familiar about the girl.  
He  
  
turned to Madam Hooch. "Could you probably send Miss Harriet into my  
  
office?" Madam Hooch only nodded her head while watching the odd glare the  
  
headmaster shot at the raven-haired girl.  
  
After breakfast Harry made her way towards the Library but halfway towards  
  
it she was stopped by Padma one of her housemates. "Hey Harry Madam Hooch  
  
said the Headmaster wants to talk with you."  
  
Harry looked a bit Odd at Padma 'I haven't done anything so why does he  
  
wants to talk to me?" Harry asked herself but after a while she simply  
  
shrugged it off and headed towards Madam Hooch's office.  
  
The head of Gryffindor house caught her on her way there "Shouldn't you be  
  
at the headmasters Office by now?" "If you tell me where it is ..." Harry  
  
said rising one eyebrow. McGonagal frowned a bit at her before she led the  
  
Girl towards the Office.  
  
"Well hello Miss Potter." Dumbeldor said when Harry entered the office. The  
  
small girl looked up at the older man shy not really knowing why she was  
  
here 'Could he have found out one of your secrets?' she asked herself but  
  
then she pushed it away, that was impossible!  
  
"Harriet I..." "It is Harry please." Harry cut in Dumbeldor gave a smile  
  
and went on "As you wish Harry. I wanted to talk to you about the Howler  
you  
  
got today." Harry looked up sharply. "Whom was the Howler from?" Harry  
  
swallowed 'Straight he got the first one.'  
  
"It was from Grandpa." Dumbeldor looked at the girl a bit confused now  
  
"Grandfather? but you have no living relatives beside the Dusleys." "He  
  
isn't my blood relative, but I am living with him since I am seven, he ...  
  
took care of me."  
  
Dumbeldor looked at her suspicious. "But there you aren't half as save as  
  
with the Dursleys." "Oh there you are wrong, grandpa is a wizard!"  
Dumbeldor  
  
looked at her his curiosity getting the better out of him.  
  
"Fine but there is something else. Inhabitants of Hogesmead have told me  
  
that since September they heard screams and yells coming from the Shrieking  
  
Shack I thought that probably you could tell me why. They said it was only  
  
in full moon nights. What I found strange was that you are looking very  
  
tired and ill every time a full moon comes around or leaves."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about and if you would allow me I have  
to  
  
do some homework!" with that Harriet left.  
  
The next few weeks went by quickly when the next transformation came  
around.  
  
As always Harriet felt terrible worn out after that horrid time so she was  
  
walking slowly through the hallways when she suddenly heard Mrs. Norris  
  
behind her 'Shit that means Filch is close!' was all she thought and with  
  
that she turned around a corner.  
  
Suddenly she heard the voice of a man and started to run. In the end she  
  
didn't know where she was anymore but then she reached a door. Noticing  
that  
  
she was in the third floor she realized that it was forbidden to be here.  
  
The voice of the caretaker came closer 'Shit Shit Shit!!!' was all she  
  
thought before she pulled out her wand and opened the door magically. She  
  
ran into the room behind it with her head turned to the door when she  
  
suddenly heard some snoring behind her.  
  
She turned around slowly 'Ok, That is not real there are no dogs with three  
  
heads I am only dreaming!!!' she thought closing her eyes but when she  
  
opened them again the dog was still there.  
  
Slowly she walked back to the door and opened it again without waking the  
  
dog. When she could finally close the door behind her she gave a breath of  
  
relieve. Suddenly she heard an other voice, it wasn't Filch this time.  
  
Hiding behind a statue Harriet could see a man with Turban walking along  
the  
  
hallway. 'What in hell's name is Quirrel doing here?' was all she could  
  
think of. Suddenly there were some barks and in the next moment Quirrel  
came  
  
back limping.  
  
"I need the stone I hope you don't forget that!" came a cold high pitched  
  
voice Harry remembered from her dreams or more form her nightmares. "I know  
  
master but first I need to find a way to come past this thing. Flamel knew  
  
why he pleased Dumbeldor to hid it here!"  
  
'Why is this guy talking to himself and who is Flamel?' Harry asked herself  
  
over and over again this night after she had come into bed.  
  
The next morning after Harriet awoke she walked down into the coming room  
  
where she would find Cho Chang as she knew. "Hey Cho can you tell me who  
  
Flmel is?" Cho looked at her but shrugged her shoulders "No I really don't  
  
know probably you ask Tim Spensor he knows about such things!"  
  
After thanking Cho Harry headed to find Tim, he was the head boy of  
Hogwarts  
  
and Seventh year Ravenclaw. She found him in the great hall sitting  
together  
  
with his friends. "Tim?" Harriet asked and a boy with dirty blond short  
hair  
  
turned towards her "Yeah that's me. What is the problem?"  
  
"I wondered if you could tell me something about a certain Flamel?" Tim  
  
looked at her strange but then an other guy with light brown hair and blue  
  
eyes cut in "Flamel? You mean Nicolas Flamel? The inventor of the  
  
Philosophers stone?" Harriet looked at him "Yeah I think it has something  
to  
  
do with a certain stone what can you tell me about that?"  
  
"The Stone is said to be able to change metal into pure gold and give  
  
someone a body and life forever. Nicolas Flamel is known to be a very good  
  
friend of our headmaster." Harriet looked at the boy and thanked him before  
  
she took of to run into the library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Thanks for the reviews! And a big thanks to Sikandar Durrani she is my Beta  
Reader!!!  
  
Info to the Reviewer:  
  
Canon Defender: If you don't like Mary Sue stories then why the fuck are you reading them???????? I say nothing against constructive opinions but I am not going to take my story from the board just because you don't like  
those stories!!!  
  
Niche Eenhoorn: I am terrible sorry if your pretty little life doesn't understand changes but I am a person who likes to change things so if you  
don't like my story WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU READING IT???  
  
This had to be said and now thanks to the other constructive Reviews!!!  
  
Shdurrani: Thanks again!  
  
LIWY (LIWY_500@yahoo.com) : I have a beta reader for this story already but if you want I still could need a beta for my other story called The three  
books just have a look at it and tell me OK?  
  
Athena Hermmie: Thanks I just liked the idea of being in different houses  
better than letting her be resorted!  
  
Wytil: I know that it is something different but I just didn't want her to  
be like in other stories I wanted to be different!  
  
Beth /Lin3/Saliorv: I am glade you liked it so much!  
  
JadedRoses: thanks a lot I will think about it!  
  
Write and review please! 


	9. Secrets

Important: I don't own Harry Potter (sadly but it's true)!!!!!  
  
If you have ideas to make it better they are always welcome!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Secrets  
  
Christmas came soon. Harry was the only Ravenclaw that was still at  
  
Hogwarts. Over the last few weeks she had grown apart with the rest of her  
  
house because all she herself was interested in was school and this damn  
  
fucking stone.  
  
So it came that, when Harry was on her way from a very stressful full moon  
  
night back to her dorm, she came along two man that her talking with each  
  
other. Not to be seen Harry had transformed into her second form so they  
  
wouldn't recognize her.  
  
"Don't make me your enemy Quirrel it would serve you good you know." "Se  
  
...se...Severus w...w...what are you talking about?" "You know very good  
  
what I am talking about so don't play the innocent man, you want the  
stone."  
  
The two were stopped by a sound outside. Snape turned one last time to  
  
Quierrel "You should be very careful!" with that he left the other now  
  
shacking man. But Harriet didn't miss the grin that spread over his face  
"My  
  
master never lets me alone."  
  
From that day one Harriet had an as close look on Quirrel as Snape. Her  
  
marks went even higher in every subject but she became loner.  
  
Harriet made her way into the library as every day. She saw this Granger  
  
girl sitting there but she was surrounded by her fellow house mates so  
  
Harriet walked over to a separate desk and started to do her homework when  
  
she came over a very interesting book that seemed to be written by a very  
  
good potion master.  
  
It contained a list of Potion supplies that were needed for an ancient  
  
potion called the wolf bane potion. Harriet wanted nothing more than to try  
  
this potion, she read that it would calm the wolf a lot so it was a normal  
  
wolf but you wouldn't lose your mind every time you transform.  
  
She wrote down the list of potions very clearly when she was done she  
  
flipped through the pages and found that her own potion master Professor  
  
Snape had written this book. 'So he must know about it and probably I can  
  
even get him to talk to me about Quirrel and I could find out why ...'  
  
Harriet was stopped from her thoughts when the Slytherins entered the  
  
Library and they started to talk with the Gryffindors in a very loud voice.  
  
She looked up to see Malfoy standing in front of his crowd of Slytherins  
and  
  
the Weasley boy in front of his fellow Gryffindors.  
  
Not wanting the situation to escalate Harriet walked over there looking for  
  
a book that was in the book shelf right between the two groups. While  
  
flipping through the pages of her book she said "Isn't it interesting how  
  
child like Slytherins and Gryffindors are? I mean there is the Quidditch  
  
pitch where they could beat each other, then there are the marks, the house  
  
points and there is still enough room out of this Library to have other  
  
sorts of fights so why are you so damn stupid to get into a fight right in  
  
the Library where every minute a teacher could appear?"  
  
With that she walked back to her desk not taking her eyes from the books.  
  
The Librarian (I have forgotten her name)   
  
walked over to the group now "Miss Potter is right this is a library so  
hold  
  
your voice down or leave." With that she turned around when Harriet stopped  
  
her "Madam this book about the wolf bane potion is it really from Professor  
  
Snape?"  
  
The Librarian nodded her head and was about to leave  
when  
  
Harriet stopped her again "What can you tell me about the Philosopher's  
  
stone?" she asked quickly what made the Librarian turn around fast like a  
  
bullet. "How can you know about that?"  
  
Harriet looked up at her over her round glasses "That is nothing of your  
  
business all you need to know is that I know and all I want is to know what  
  
you can tell me about it." "Nothing now you should leave dinner is ready  
  
soon." "I am not hungry." Harriet answered fast not taking her eyes from  
the  
  
lady.  
  
The librarian moved closer and bent down so her mouth was close by  
Harriet's  
  
ear "Curiosity will kill you here so don't seek after things that aren't  
  
yours!" with that she left Harriet by herself. 'I need to tell someone!'  
  
with that she left thinking about everything.  
  
When she arrived at her quarter this evening she found a package laying at  
  
the end of her bed "Whom is it from?" she asked curious but Lisa only shook  
  
her head and shrugged her shoulders telling Harriet that she didn't know so  
  
she opened it after turning it around for three or four times.  
  
Inside was a silky silvery robe and a letter "Your father wanted this to be  
  
your take care of it. Sorry it reaches you so late" Was all that was  
written  
  
on it. Harriet took the robe and put it around herself, to her surprise her  
  
body disappeared.  
  
Not wanting to waste such a present Harriet took it when she left the  
common  
  
room short after everyone else had gone to sleep.  
  
Walking through the dungeons she suddenly heard voices at the end of the  
  
corridor, not trusting herself to be fast and quiet enough, Harriet turned  
  
around and headed to the next door which she opened and entered.  
  
Behind it was a great round room and in the middle of it was a mirror with  
  
odd letters around the glass. When Harriet moved closer she nearly would  
  
have shrieked if she hadn't been so shocked.  
  
Inside the mirror was a picture of her and her friends and family. Everyone  
  
she had lost plus her grandpa. She sat down fearing her legs would give in  
  
beneath her looking at the reflection tears started to roll down her cheeks  
  
and she started to realize how people she had lost, she couldn't dare to  
let  
  
someone else die.  
  
On the other side her grandpa was already to close to her to push him away  
  
plus she still had to take care of him because he slowly started to become  
  
ill more often.  
  
But she could still push the others away, she could stop letting them come  
  
too close for she knew how dangerous it was.  
  
Back in her room she decided that she would have to go to bed now, tomorrow  
  
night would be torture as always.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Canon Defender: Why the Fuck are you reading Mary Sues if you don't like  
them? 


	10. Finding out

Important: I don't own Harry Potter (sadly but it's true)!!!!!  
  
If you have ideas to make it better they are always welcome!!!!  
  
But I am sorry to have to say the following thing  
Start: Canon Defender: This is the last time I am asking you this and if you don't answer me straight then go the fuck out of my story! Why the hell are you reading this story if you hate Mary Sues' so much are you just a Macho guy or are you simply tooooooo arrogant to understand that there are people who  
actually like this sort fictions? I really hate to insult my readers but you are slowly going onto my nerves  
and for one last time I am telling you now and here: FUCK YOURSELF! INEVER MADE YOU READ MY STORY SO DON'T GO ON MY NERVES ANY  
FURTHER BUT STOP READING IT AND SPARE US ALL YOU DAMN WORDS!!!!!  
End!  
  
Now thanks to my loyal reader:  
Wytil: thanks a lot it helped me to see that I am not the only one who likes those stories! Hope you'll review as well and please if you have any  
good idea I can always do with them!  
  
And a great thank you to my beta reader:  
shdurrani  
  
If you want to ask questions: noraseyes@lycos.de  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Finding out  
  
As always Harry felt terrible for the whole day before her transformation.  
  
They had potions first and Snape was as unfair as always, but even with the  
  
transformation ahead Harry managed the potion without problems.  
  
"It looks as if this is your Slytherin Part Miss Potter." Harriet looked up  
  
at her teacher too tired for an other potion "I am not interested in those  
  
damn house fights all I want is to go to school, if there are houses or not  
  
who cares?" with that she heard the bell ring turned around and left.  
  
Charms was with Gryffindor as always. The Granger girl was looking at  
  
Harriet strange as if she knew something none else knew.  
  
During Lunch Granger kept glancing at Harriet who wasn't at the least  
  
hungry.  
  
Transformation was as easy as always 'There are certain good things about  
  
being a Polymagus.' Was all Harriet thought when Professor McGonagal walked  
  
over to her "Why don't you transform your quill is it too hard for you Miss  
  
Potter?" Harry looked at her and transformed the Quill without breaking eye  
  
contact with McGonagal.  
  
"Very good Miss Potter five points for Ravenclaw." With that the bell rang  
  
and everyone left. On her way up to the teachers room Minerva McGonagal  
just  
  
couldn't forget those eyes, she had seen them so often but something had  
  
changed, they were empty and cold now but at the same time deep and calm.  
  
"You should look at your way Minerva or else you will bump into someone."  
  
Came a gentle voice that pulled her out of her thoughts. "Albus I just had  
  
an hour with the Ravenclaw first years ..." "Harriet?!" was all Albus said  
  
cutting right into the transformation professors words. McGonagal just  
  
nodded her head. "Please lets talk inside."  
  
All the teachers were there. "Please Minerva tell me." Dumbeldor said after  
  
her had sat down and took his cup of hot chocolate. "I don't know how to  
  
explain but yesterday she was completely different from today.  
  
"I mean she wasn't as the others from the very first day on but today there  
  
was something in her eyes I just can't explain, it seemed as if she had  
made  
  
an important decision. But there was something else, she looked so  
exhausted  
  
as if she would collapse every moment."  
  
"I know what you mean she looks fragile some day and then she is OK for the  
  
next few days." Snape cut in and McGonagal nearly fell from her chair when  
  
she noticed that the potion Professor had seen it as well.  
  
Dumbeldor now looked up "I have seen this as well and so I have pleased one  
  
of our ghosts to follow her around, Peevers?" "PEEVERS???" all the teachers  
  
now asked and Dumbeldor nodded his head calm "He may be a Poltergeist but  
  
once he was a very cleaver spy, so tell me what Have you seen Peevers."  
  
The ghost flew down to them "A lot, a lot, did you know that this girl is  
  
interested in one of Snapes Books? To be true a very special book called  
the  
  
biggest start." "WHAT?" Snape asked nearly falling off his chair the others  
  
now looked at him.  
  
"That is a Book about a very special potion, a wolf bane potion." Now the  
  
room was quiet. The bell rang again telling all the teachers to get ready  
  
for the next class. "None of you will do anything about that, we still  
can't  
  
be sure but make sure none of your students leaves the common room after  
the  
  
full moon has risen." The others nodded their heads.  
  
This night Dumbeldor was waiting near the shrieking shack, an invisible  
  
charm on himself. Five minutes before the full moon rose he saw a dark  
  
figure heading towards this place, it transformed into something small and  
  
disappeared beneath the willow.  
  
The headmaster followed the shadow silently. At the end of the hallway he  
  
could see the door to the next room. He opened it barely enough to gaze  
into  
  
the room. Harriet was laying on the bed taking deep breaths when she  
  
suddenly sat up and transformed but into something else, it looked like a  
  
panther.  
  
When the moon shone into the room the headmaster could see the pain written  
  
over the panthers face but suddenly it started to howl. Dumbeldor drew in a  
  
deep breath and suddenly the panther's head turned around and it jumped  
  
towards the door bumping it down.  
  
Dumbeldor could see the fight between wolf and panther inside this  
creature.  
  
He had his wand already in front of him but now he just waited when the  
wolf  
  
part of the creature was about to jump the panther suddenly turned around  
  
and bite itself into the flesh.  
  
Dumbeldor watched the scene with partly horror on the other side with  
  
amazement 'How can such a young child be able to go so far?' he asked  
  
himself.  
  
The panther had collapsed, Dumbeldor could tell that it had injured itself  
  
so badly that it couldn't be able to move anymore 'But probably too bad.'  
He  
  
thought when he saw how much blood the creature lost.  
  
It hurt ... terrible pain ... blackness ... 'Where am I? Shouldn't I be in  
  
the shrieking shack?' ... it is warm here.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she said without one sound coming  
  
out of her mouth. She tried to sit up but gentle hands pushed her back  
down.  
  
"You need to lay down child you have injured yourself quiet badly."  
  
'That is the voice of the headmaster isn't it?" suddenly Harriet was  
sitting  
  
straight looking around meeting the eyes of her headmaster. Her face lost  
  
all the color it had had. 'They will make me go! If not for the Werewolf  
  
thing then because I am a Polymagus! How much has he seen???' Harriet asked  
  
herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
please read and review! 


	11. Truth and Misjudgment

Important: I don't own Harry Potter (sadly but it's true)!!!!!  
  
If you have ideas to make it better they are always welcome!!!!  
  
I really need more reviewers or this will be the last chapter!  
  
A great thank you to my beta reader:  
shdurrani  
  
If you want to ask questions: noraseyes@lycos.de  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Truth and Misjudgment  
  
'How much has he seen?' Harriet asked herself. "Lay back down child you are  
  
badly hurt." Gentle hands pushed her back down again. "What..." was all  
  
Harriet managed to say "It seems you have quiet some secrets Miss Potter.  
  
But first of why don't you trust your teachers, friends of your head of  
  
house?"  
  
Harriet sneered at this "Oh sure, hey Professor have I told you that I am a  
  
werewolf? Really great!" Dumbeldor looked at her understandingly. "Now  
would  
  
you kindly tell me would your grandpa is?" Harriet looked at the headmaster  
  
who put her glasses back on her nose.  
  
"Why are you interested I no longer am a student of this school." Dumbeldor  
  
could hear that the girl was sad. "Who said that you aren't a student  
  
anymore?" Harriet looked at him sharply "Don't play games professor." "I am  
  
not playing, all I am telling you is that you aren't to leave Hogwarts."  
  
"WHAT??? But I am a Werewolf and a not registered Polymagus!" "I know that  
  
but you aren't Polymagus out of free will you are using this ability to  
stop  
  
yourself from transformation, but it would be better if at least Professor  
  
Snape knew so he could brew you a wolf bane potion." Harriet looked down  
  
without saying anything.  
  
She couldn't remember anyone let out her grandpa, that had ever been so  
nice  
  
to her, but why? Surely this man wanted something return!!! It had been  
  
first rule on the street that you always have to pay back what you get from  
  
others!  
  
"...but I hope you know one thing for sure Harriet". The girl looked up "It  
  
will be very dangerous if any of the parents found out what you are that  
  
could not only cost me my job but it would also bring you into an Orphanage  
  
and away from you beloved grandpa." Harriet nodded her head nearly smiling  
a  
  
bit but not allowing herself to show more of her feelings. For Dumbeldor on  
  
the other hand it was already enough to know that he would find a great  
  
supporter for the light side in this girl one day.  
  
Dumbeldor stood up and walked over to the fireplace. After throwing some  
  
powder in it and saying something under his breath, the head of Severus  
  
Snape the potion master appeared.  
  
"Severus I need you here in my Office." "Is it really so urgently I just  
  
received some new ingredients." Harriet could hear that the younger man was  
  
like a little child when it came to his potion. "Yes Severus I fear that is  
  
an Urgent if you would come here now."  
  
The head disappeared and instead the whole man stepped out of the fire.  
  
"What is it Albus why..." but then he eyes fell on a very tired and battled  
  
looking girl. "What is Potter doing here?" came his now again cold voice.  
  
"Mrs. Potter is here because she is the reason I called you." Severus  
looked  
  
at his Mentor not in the smallest bit understand what was going on. "I know  
  
I can trust you a lot Severus and so I or more Mrs. Potter here has to ask  
  
you for your help as you are the only one I know that is able to brew the  
  
Wolf bane potion." Snape's head snapped over to Harriet. "SHE IS A  
WHAT????"  
  
Harriet shivered a bit as the potion Master's voice rang through the  
office,  
  
she was used to it, people always said that when they found out about her  
  
monthly problem (which only few other girls have) and so she simply looked  
  
down at her hands.  
  
Dumbeldor had put his hands on the younger man's shoulders "Severus calm  
  
down, you know as good as me that no Werewolf has asked for being what he  
or  
  
she is and a child even the less!"  
  
Snape looked at the headmaster "She will turn out to be like her father a  
  
good for nothing and she will break as many rules as him just because she  
  
will think that none can harm her because she is Harriet Potter saviour of  
  
all. She just wants attention don't you see that Albus, I am not going to  
  
play her game of attention!"  
  
With that the man turned around but before he could leave Albus stopped him  
  
again "Severus I have seen it, with my own eyes, if she wouldn't have been  
  
so good at controlling herself I would be a werewolf by now as well." "No  
  
chance are you going to make me EVER help a Potter again!"  
  
With that he left completely. Harriet was shocked by all the hate this man  
  
had put into her last name but she didn't bother any further she just stood  
  
up standing on shacking legs. The couch she had been laying on was used as  
  
support now.  
  
She walked over to the door but when she turned around she saw the  
  
headmasters angry but at the same time disappointed face "I really don't  
  
know what has come over him but I should have known, his hate for your  
  
father has been very big." "It is no problem then I will have to go on with  
  
the transformation training so I get more control over myself." With that  
she  
  
left.  
  
A week later Harry was sitting in the Library very long reading stuff about  
  
Potions and making her essay while also having a look at magical stones  
when  
  
Hermione Granger sat down next to her but Harry didn't care. This Girl  
  
hadn't spoken one word to her in weeks so why should she care about her.  
  
"Potter?" Hermione said but Harriet didn't react "Po...Oh come on Harry we  
  
really need to talk it is very important." "Oh really, I don't know why you  
  
should care talking to me again all of the sudden." With that she shot one  
  
of her famous poison-like glares at the brown haired girl before turning  
  
back to her work.  
  
Hermione noticed that Harriet was really, really pissed off because of her  
  
and she could understand all too well. "Listen Harry it's only you have  
  
been the first person I ever met that was as good as me in nearly every  
  
subject and even better than me and who even liked me. I ... the guys in my  
  
house ... I have found a lot of friends there I guess I sort of ... forgot  
  
you."  
  
Harriet simply rose her eyebrow at Hermione "Bu ... but I am really sorry  
  
about that you have to believe me!"  
  
Harriet had finished her potion essay while Hermione had been talking and  
  
now she put everything together and simply looked at Hermione with a calm  
  
expression that it nearly send shivers down Hermione's back. "What do you  
  
want Granger?" Hermione looked a bit hurt at Harriet using her last name  
but  
  
looking at the circumstances she had every right to be mad at her.  
  
After having talked for a while and telling Harriet why she hadn't been  
here  
  
for so long and why she had been with her housemates Harriet had finally  
  
rose her hand to make her stop.  
  
Hermione looked a bit questioning but then she saw what Harriet was looking  
  
at. "Put your things together or stay here it is you choice." Was all  
  
Harriet said before she followed the man that had just entered through the  
  
Library doors.  
  
"That is Quirrel, isn't it? The Dada teacher." Hermione said, Harriet  
simply  
  
nodded her head after Quirrel had decided for a book he left, Hermione  
  
wanted to follow him but Harriet stopped her and walked to the section the  
  
man had been a moment before "Chess." Harriet said "What does he want to do  
  
with a book on Chess?" "If you think that is crazy, I found him reading a  
  
look on riddles not long ago and even a Quidditch book can you imagine him  
  
on a broom?"  
  
Harriet looked at her jaw open while all the pieces out themselves together  
  
in her head. "That isn't crazy!" she said Hermione looked at her oddly "Not  
  
in the last, how could I have been so blind????" with that Harriet ran from  
  
the library Hermione hot on her tail. "What are you talking about Harry???"  
  
Finally they reached the third floor. Hermione complained about how many  
  
school rules they were breaking at the moment but Harriet didn't care when  
  
she saw Quirrel coming down the stairs she knew where he had been and that  
  
was enough.  
  
"I knew it!!!" she said and with that she walked along the hallways aimless  
  
thoughts running through her head until Hermione finally pulled her out of  
  
her thoughts by asking what had just happened and why they had been in the  
  
forbidden third floor.  
  
"Have you ever heard anything about the Philosopher stone?" Harriet asked  
  
and after Hermione shook her head she started to explain everything about  
  
the stone she had found out by now. "Wow, but why does he read so strange  
  
books for that?"  
  
"Think about it Hermione normally you aren't so slow, there are things  
  
protecting the stone, riddles, hexes, banes, whatever and the three headed  
  
dog so he prepares himself to go down there and find the stone."  
  
"Do you really think it is him I mean he looks so ... so " "So, not the guy  
  
who would do things like that?" Harriet asked and Hermione nodded her head  
  
"You really have to learn a lot."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
please read and review! 


	12. Quidditch again

Important: I don't own Harry Potter (sadly but it's true)!!!!!  
  
If you have ideas to make it better they are always welcome!!!!  
  
I really need more reviewers or this will be the last chapter!  
  
A great thank you to my beta reader:  
shdurrani  
  
If you want to ask questions: noraseyes@lycos.de  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quidditch again  
  
Though Cho had been badly hurt she couldn't play for the rest of the year  
  
and probably the next year as well so she gave Harriet her broom "take good  
  
care of it or you will lose your life!" she had said when she had given  
  
Harriet the broom.  
  
"Thanks a lot Cho." "There is no reason to thank me, it is only selfish  
  
because I want you to win!" Harriet had grinned at that and had ran to the  
  
pitch to test it.  
  
After the weeks had run by, An also a very painful full moon night for  
  
Harriet or two, the next game of the season was about to start, Ravenclaw  
  
wasn't to take it light, it was the last time they could practice before  
  
they would have to fight Gryffindor who had gotten really hard this year.  
  
Harriet walked onto the pitch together with the rest of the team and flew  
  
high into the air to see enough, she was followed by Mike Olm the  
Hufflepuff  
  
seeker, a sixth year Hufflepuff that looked to be made out of pure muscles  
  
'Not really what you expect a Seeker to look like' Harriet thought before  
  
looking out for the snitch.  
  
She couldn't see it but not wanting the other Seeker to get it before her,  
  
and because she wanted to know how far she could go, she went into a dive  
  
faster she got and faster, this guy was still following her, but soon her  
  
realized that his broom wouldn't be able to pull out of this dive if he  
went  
  
on so he slowed down.  
  
Harry was surprised at this but didn't pay attention to it and after no  
more  
  
than fifteen minutes, the game was over.  
  
Ravenclaw was having a big party all through the night and so most of them  
  
looked the next morning.  
  
Classes were easy for Harriet at the moment, especially Potions even though  
  
Snape had reached a new point of cruelty against her but she still managed  
  
to have top marks and it was even more reason for Snape to hate her because  
  
he just couldn't find anything bad in her work.  
  
It was an other Potion class. Harry was doing her potion perfectly as  
mostly  
  
and Snape was pissed off because of that. When he passed her cauldron he  
  
threw something into it, Harriet didn't notice but when she saw which color  
  
it changed and how it smelled she knew how to neutralize it.  
  
Snape was shocked and happy all the same, Shocked because this damn girl  
had  
  
known how to react and happy because now he could yell at her.  
  
"Probably you should read the text more clearly, it doesn't say anything  
  
about red caterpillars!" "I am terrible sorry professor, but a drop of frog  
  
blood must have dropped into my cauldron somehow and I just neutralized it  
  
so it wouldn't explode or do you want you beautiful dungeon destroyed?"  
  
She had said that in the most sweetly voice she could managed, but it  
  
reached its aim, she could see Snape boil inside. The rest of the class  
  
bagged away a bit, they all knew about the hate between the potion teacher  
  
and Harriet Potter!  
  
"Do you wanna say someone else had dropped it into your cauldron probably  
  
even me???" he was surprised again that this damn girl even knew what he  
had  
  
done. "Oh no I would never allow myself to say something like that as you  
  
know professor." With that the bell rang.  
  
Everyone was happy to escape this room that had gotten a boiling cauldron  
  
itself.  
  
Finally the next weekend appeared and with it the last game for Ravenclaw  
  
against Gryffindor.  
  
Everyone was nervous in both houses, Harriet didn't even eat anything the  
  
day before but the only person that noticed this was Hermione. "Harriet you  
  
should eat at least something." "If I do I throw up on my Broom tomorrow."  
  
"that isn't so important but you are already thin enough, you don't need to  
  
become even thinner."  
  
"Listen Hermione..." Harriet had started while looking at the other girl  
"If  
  
you are telling me this because you want your house to win and my to lose I  
  
really need to tell you that I don't care which house is winning all that  
  
interests me is who is playing best and is Gryffindor wins so it may be! I  
  
really don't give a shit about the different houses, probably that is the  
  
reason why the sorting hat didn't put me in one but into all."  
  
Hermione looked at her shocked. "But there are differences between the  
  
houses or do you wanna say that all houses are the same?" "No Hermione I  
  
just want to say that there are arsholes in every house as well as people  
  
you can talk with very good, it is like everywhere good and bad people  
can't  
  
be separated."  
  
Hermione could tell that Harriet didn't want to talk about this theme  
  
anymore so she changed topic and tried again to make Harriet eat at least a  
  
bit.  
  
The next day started a lot like the day when they had played against  
  
Hufflepuff, the first change was when Harriet stepped onto the pitch she  
saw  
  
Gryffindor instead of Hufflepuff and they looked as if they would be a lot  
  
better.  
  
The famous Weasley twins with their beater-bats Angelica and the other two  
  
girls as Chasers, Oliver Wood as Keeper and a boy Harriet had never seen  
  
before as Seeker. When Lee Jordan called the name of every player Harriet  
  
learned that the name of this guy was Thompson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
please read and review! 


	13. The third Floor

Important: I don't own Harry Potter (sadly but it's true)!!!!!  
  
If you have ideas to make it better they are always welcome!!!!  
  
I really need more reviewers or this will be the last chapter!  
  
A great thank you to my beta reader:  
shdurrani  
  
If you want to ask questions: noraseyes@lycos.de  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The third floor  
  
The feast had gone very long but had stopped abruptly for Harriet when an Owl flew over to the headmaster, Harriet caught parts of his and the other  
teachers discussion before he hurried out of the hall. Harriet couldn't have cared less if it hadn't been for Quirrel suddenly walking out of the  
hall as well after making sure none was watching him.  
  
Harriet followed him quiet but was stopped by Hermione and some of her friends, but when the brown haired saw Harriet's expression she followed  
her without anymore words.  
  
They soon reached the third floor. "Who doesn't want to break any rules  
should stay here." was everything Harriet had said before she followed  
Quirrel.  
  
Hermione and her friends (Neville and Ron) looked at each other before they  
followed Harriet but suddenly Hermione stopped "Neville go and inform Dumbeldor about what is going on tell him everything I have told you OK?"  
Neville nodded his head and left.  
  
"OK listen you two there inside is a three headed Dog Hermione knows about it, under his right paw is a door we need to reach it as fast as possible  
so don't look back just run OK?" the two nodded and with that they ran  
inside.  
  
The Dog was laying on his side but the right paw was covering the door as Harriet had said and so she started to push it aside. The soon the door was open Hermione and Ron jumped into it but when Harriet was about to jump the  
dog awoke.  
  
He started to chase her but before she jumped through the door he managed to bite her into the shoulder, Harriet didn't really notice it though. She was now simply falling, she thought it would never end before she fell on something soft. It was dark here and so she couldn't tell what it was but  
apparently it moved.  
  
Harriet started to feel the pain from her shoulder suddenly and so she didn't notice what Hermione said nor the spell she used. The only thing she  
noticed was when the three of them crashed onto something hard.  
  
Without waiting for Hermione or the Weasley boy Harriet started to walk down the hallway. The pain in her shoulder grew again, she barely noticed how she had stepped on the broom in the next room or what the Weasley boy had done to get them through this damn check room (It is nearly the same as  
in the normal book)  
  
Her senses only returned after she walked through a wall of fire.  
  
Quirrel whirled around his back reflecting in a mirror behind him. He looked at Harriet with a look of pure hate as not even Snape could manage. "YOU. I knew from the beginning that you could become a danger for me . but I never guessed how right I was, big mistake as it seems." "People tend to  
underestimate me." Harriet said simply.  
  
"Yes, yes I see that has been my fault." An other high pitched voice now. Harry looked at Quierrel who seemed to be a little bit frightened now. "Let me talk to her." "Master you are not strong enough." "For a silly little  
girl my power is enough."  
  
With that Quirrel looked at Harriet and started to put his turban away. What Harriet saw there made her nearly gag. On the back of Quirrel's head,  
reflected in the mirror she saw a face that had been in her worst nightmares long ago. Two deep red eyes glowed at her out of a snake-like  
face.  
  
Its skin was greyish-green "Come here Harry and look into the mirror tell me what you see." Her scare was burning but being used to pain she simply ignored it and walked slowly over to the mirror. She knew that one wrong move could cost her life (Even though her life wasn't really that important  
for her she simply wanted to find out what was going on)  
  
Standing in front of the mirror she saw herself but suddenly the picture changed and she saw herself moving in it. Her hand was holding a red stone  
and was putting the stone into her pocket. Not daring to look down she  
could already feel the stone on her leg.  
  
"What do you see?" Quirrel asked getting impatient "I see me and my Grandpa we are watching the full moon." She lied even though she didn't really knew  
what else she would wish to see. "LIAR!" the high voice yelled "Get her!!!!" with that Quirrel jumped into her direction as if about to get to her throat but Harry was a lot faster than the older man. She dived out of  
the way and pulled out her wand.  
  
"Ahhh a little fighter lets see what you have learned so far. Are you going to hex me?" but Harry smirked at that. Suddenly she was very glad that none  
of her teachers had ever found out just how much her grandpa her taught  
her!  
  
"No Professor that would be boring! Expiliarmus!" it hit the other man hard and he was knocked off his feet but he didn't lose his wand. When Quirrel was back on his feet Harriet had already shot an other curse which Quirrel  
only barely blocked before he started to shot curses at Harry himself.  
  
"You are quiet good Potter my respect but now I am going to teach you some respect!" with that he shot a very painful curse at Harry which she didn't know and suddenly she found herself numbed by the pain from her shoulder.  
Quirrel had jumped at her again and was pressing her throat together.  
  
"Get the STONE!" the high voice yelled again and Harry's last thought was  
'protect this damn stone!!!!" with that she started to push Quirrel off  
herself but suddenly the man started to yell in pain whenever Harriet  
touched her.  
  
Not knowing why or where the idea had come from Harry was now simply  
pressing her hands against the man's face but she hadn't been careful  
enough! Quirrel's wand now transformed into a Dagger and he started to attack her with it, some strikes were successful but at some point Harriet  
had managed to burn him so much that he stopped.  
  
Harriet could hold herself anymore and before she knew what happened she collapsed to the ground from the immense blood lose. She even thought she  
heard someone calling her name but that was probably only imagination .  
  
Again I am telling everyone who cares to read that I have let shdurrani reread everything she is my beta reader so you don't insult me by sending you Reviews but her, again I am telling you I am a greman student and I had  
a ... lets say terrible english teacher the first few years and so I am terrible sorry about my grammar again and BESIDES snorkle if you would have  
had a look at the reviews I have gotten from this bitch cannon defender  
than you would know why I am insulting this person! And again I have finally decided that I will NOT stop this story whatever  
you say!  
  
Thanks for reading Nora Lena Potter 


	14. Awakening

Important: I don't own Harry Potter (sadly but it's true)!!!!!  
  
If you have ideas to make it better they are always welcome!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awakening  
  
Painful . so damn painful . but peaceful all the same . where was she? Dead? That couldn't be there were voices around her . but where did they come from?  
  
"When is she going to wake up?" "I really don't know Professor but it should be soon, she has lost a lot of blood though." The first voice sounded warm but the second one as if she didn't care, that has to be Madam Pomfrey the old hag doesn't like me that much, even less than Snape I guess. Probably now would be a good time to wake up. Harriet thought.  
  
But she felt as if her neither head nor her limps wanted to move as if the warmth was too good to let go of it but Harriet had always been a stubborn girl so she tried again and again until she was finally able to open her eyes.  
  
A man with long white beared was standing next to her bed arguing, as she had guessed, with the school nurse until she finally noticed that Harriet was awake.  
  
"See I have told you that she'd wake up soon and here she is." The headmaster turned around and gazed down at Harriet "Welcome back Miss Potter." he said in his soft voice but Harriet didn't care at all she still didn't know if she could really trust this person or not, so she decided to better be extremely careful.  
  
Finally she was able to leave te hospital wing (at a moment when Madam Pomfrey wasn't looking at her) and so she made her way up into the Great Hall.  
  
Soon she was surrounded by students that wanted to know her story but to her luck Hermione pulled her out of the crowed and the two girls made their way into the astronomy tower to talk there.  
  
After Harry had told the brown haired girl everything that had happened the two girls chatted until it was time for the end of term feast.  
  
As it was tradition Dumbeldor stood up and the hall went quiet. "An other year is over ... and as always now the house points Hufflepuff 312, Gryffindore 363, Ravenclaw 426 and Slytherin 472." the Slytherins started to cheer but Dumbeldore rose his hands again.  
  
"Not bad Slytherin not bad but we also have to take care of the latest events, that means 50 points to each Miss Granger and Mister Weasley for great knowledge and a remarkable Ches game and ten to Mister Longbottem for being in place when needed but also 50 points to Miss Potter for an increadable strong mind and great ambius. But I think now we need an other decoration."  
  
With that the old man waved his hands and the great hall shone in Ravenclaw colours. Soon the night called and with that Harry had to get ready for the next day when she would drive home.  
  
She was glad that she could finally see her grandpa again but she didn't know if she would ever see Hogwarts again because she knew that her grandpa was very ill and she didn't want to let him alone for an other year.  
  
She knew how much he had done for her and now she didn't want to let him down so she suddenly made her decision.  
  
The next day when Harry was already sitting all alone on the train Hermione and Lisa came into her compartement. "Hey harry, why are you all alone? We have been seeking for you all over the train you suddenly disappeared, why?" Harry just shrugged her shoulders at Hermiones question, the two would never be able to understand she couldn't come back to Hogwarts.  
  
When the train stopped again and the students left the train, Harry could see all the happy kids as they greated their parents, how much she sometimes wished she could be one of them without her horrible nightmarres and secrets which she couldn't share with none.  
  
Harry made her way over to the bus station and from there she drove to Scotland. Finally many hours later when the bus stopped and Harry opened her eyes she saw a familar surounding.  
  
There was Witchvill a small village full of Witches and Wizards but she didn't go there. She had to go through the whole forest to the other side of it until she reached the coast far away she could see the mountains.  
  
When she was finally there she saw a figure looking black against the red evening sun. Harry knew very well who it was. Her trunk fell to the ground and she started to run until she reached her grandpa. But what she saw when she came nearer shocked her  
  
~~~~~~~~ This has been my last chapter I will stop this story here so need to tell me how shit I am again! 


	15. Dragonfaith

Important: I don't own Harry Potter (sadly but its true)!!!!!  
  
If you have ideas to make it better they are always welcome!!!!  
  
Hi everyone I am back. Sorry it took me soooo long to repl. But I have a lot to do. I Made my drivers License about one month ago and at the moment I am in the middle of my A-levels But I promise after that I will post more again so here comes the next Chapter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Holidays! Finally ... That was what Harry had believed when she came back home but what met her was everything but Holiday.  
  
Her Grandfather had told her that he had been very ill, she had already guessed so much because the older man had gotten painfully thin.  
  
The problem was that he knew he would die very soon, but he wanted to teach her everything she needed to know before he died so she could defend herself.  
  
So here she was two weeks into the summer holidays standing on a cliff somewhere in Scotland panting from the training her grand had put her through already.  
  
"Are you tired?" the older man asked "NO sure as hell not!" Harry answered sarcastically knowing fully well that her grand would only make the training harder if she said yes. "Good. Now take you sword and try again!" and so she did, taking one strike of the sword after the next.  
  
Finally when the sun was gone her grandfather decided that it was time for her to make her homework.  
  
When they arrived at the house, Harry wanted nothing more then to go to bed. She had already done her school work but her grand wasn't satisfied with her marks so she had to study his old books.  
  
Finally when she had managed to work through all of this the old man let her sit in peace. Then the two would mostly talk about Hogwarts.  
  
"Why am I not allowed telling Dumbledore your name Grand?" She asked him knowing she wouldn't get an answer; she never did but today seemed to be different. "Listen child I ..." he suddenly said and again Harry wondered about him.  
  
The old man had been to different today so ... so somehow not himself.  
  
"Harry. I ... I need to tell you something. As you already know I have been Ill for a very long time. The Illness is called Dragon-faith; don't ask me why because I don't know. Whatever. It is a slow killing Illness that takes away the magic from a Wizards body, as you know the life of a wizard is bond to his magic so when all the magic has left my body ..." ":.. You'll die." Harry finished.  
  
"Yeah. There is no cure, it simply is an Illness that comes with the age and ... I am over 150 now so my time has come but I want to give you the last knowledge I have about everything you'll need." ...  
  
The discussion went on for about two hours. Harry simply couldn't understand how the old man could handle his own death so easy but it seemed as if she would have to agree with it.  
  
Her Grand had even told her that his First name was Alberforth but he simply didn't want to give more information away so when she was lying in bed this night she couldn't do anything else but think about what he had said, without knowing it tears were running down her face, she didn't want to be alone again, she wanted him to stay with her. But in the end it wasn't her decision.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it is so short I will go on the soon I have time but please RR!  
  
~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
